


The goat and fox in vegas

by lostfoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, fox furry, goat furry, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostfoxy/pseuds/lostfoxy
Summary: A lustful night in las vegas how will this play out





	The goat and fox in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a one shot from me. excuse the grammar errors among everything just wanted to get more work on ao3 hope you enjoy it

As the bright colorful lights shone through the window. Every wet kiss of their mouths were ecstasy, as the taste of theirs met with each other, the flavor was intense and fascinating.  
Their touching of each other's fur filled with passion, as the goat touched up and down the side of the fox’s torso. Everything felt lost as they started to fall into desire. The fox felt the touch of the goat causing him to lose all thought as the goat touched him as he pleased. The goat's hand moved to the fox’s leg. His hand touching, rubbing all over his tight ripped jeans. As their eyes shut in their journey of lust. As the purple light hit the goats white fur and the fox’s red. Everything started to explode. Their minds, their feelings. Everything felt so right yet so wrong.

As the goat started unbuckling the fox’s skin tight jeans. The tingle of the belt moving echoed thought the quiet hotel room. As he took his pants off showing off his fresh, immaculate, cock.  
The goat started kissing down, almost licking his lovers, flat, skinny body. The fox huffed every second. it was a wonder of life.  
As the goat put his mouth on the cock, its favors like sin. Every taste was a party in his mouth. As he moved up and down the shaft. His spit covering it with his wet sloppy kiss of his lips. As he sucked the sension was powerful. As he sucked the fox moaned softly with a desire. The moisture from his jaws gave heat to his already warm dong. The heat of the room was intense. the air in the room was excitement. Every second pleasure in every sense of the word.  
As his head moved faster. The moaning only got louder, its sound waves piercing the goats ears. The fox’s sharp amber eyes started to roll into into the back of his head with sheer weakness.  
“You ready baby?” the goat asked  
The fox moved his long hair out of his eyes “Yeah, I am” he huffed  
As the goat got out the lupe moving it up and down his rod. His massive, perfectly cut, dong its longing for lust was something out of of this world.  
As he thrusted his veiny cock into his hole it was tight. Its slow penetration gave the fox his sinful desire. everything was lost in a matter of ecstasy. It was a confusion but a confusion of love as they passionately made love. His cock sliding in and out of the hole. The moaning echoed throughout the quiet room. As the bright lights fluttered they blinked out side the window, in their high rise room.  
The explosion of passion was amazing as the fox layed there taking it all in. it was loud and messy as the goat got faster with his intense lust the fox coulden’t help but moan louder more intensely. The bed creaked with their intense eagerness of pleasure. Things only got faster for the two every moan turning them on more. Every sension the tenseness of the bedroom was clear. As he moved even faster almost pounding into his ass. Every smash was pure joy for the two. Every second was a new clear heart pounding. As he comed. He claimed down and the fox huffed with pleasure. It was over there sinful ecstasy was done.


End file.
